Angelus primorum
by Alyssia Firevolt
Summary: A young girl running from an unknown past comes across something she never expected and is changed into something more than herself. Little does she know of the journey and danger she has been thrown into to try and stop an ancient war and come to terms with who and what she truly is. Join her on an epic journey as she tries to bring peace before it's too late. Angel of the Primes
1. Prologue

Transformers Prime

Dark Angel

_"My tea's gone cold; I'm wondering why…I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window…and I can't see at all/ and even if I could it'd all be grey/ but your picture on my wall…it reminds me that it's not so bad; it's not so bad at all…"_

Angel sighed as she sat down on a fallen tree trunk and slid her red Skull Candy headphones down to hang on her neck. She ran her fingers through her black hair and looked at the scenery with her icy blue eyes. She was at the Oregon border, about to cross into Nevada.

She pulled out her map from her black torn up backpack and looked at it carefully. On it she marked her path which began with a dot in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, then crossed and waves through Ohio, West Virginia, Kentucky, Missouri, Nebraska, Wyoming, Idaho, Washington, Oregon, and she was just about to draw into Nevada. "About two more miles southeast…I should cross at sunset." She said before rolling it back up and sliding it back into the pack.

It had been four years since Angel had run away from her home; four years since she left everything behind; her friends, family, her parents and siblings. She walked most of the way and stayed in abandoned buildings or in apartments when the weather was unbearable. She wasn't sure where she was going; Angel had become somewhat of a drifter since reaching the west coast. She planned to hit up Nevada then bounce over to Cali and into Arizona probably. Maybe she'd catch a freight ship and travel overseas.

One thing was for certain, she could never go back to the east; she couldn't go back home. She could never return and face her parents again, that was just how it had to be. Angel sighed and changed the song before she put her pack and guitar case on and continued walking with the volume loud enough that she could hear it from the headphones.

"_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever…so tell me what you're waiting for._

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever… There's no regretting anymore._

_It's worth the wait/ even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die._

_No line to break when you're hanging by fate._

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind!"_

She came to a clearing and suddenly her music went to strange static. She paused the song and pulled out her IPhone. "What's wrong with this thing?" She asked as she noticed the screen becoming pixelated.

Just then Angel felt a strange presence that made the hair on her neck stand up. She looked around slowly and noticed that she was standing in a large but shallow crater. The grass had already regrown, showing that the crater was pretty old. Angel approached the center where a strange oval shaped object the size of an SUV was resting; hidden by the plants that had grown over it.

"What could this thing be?" Angel said as she approached it cautiously. She figured the thing had to of been there for a very long time judging by its condition. She began pulling vines and other foliage off of it so she could get a better look. The pod was decorated with strange symbols that she didn't recognize.

"Big crater…weird pod…strange symbols…well Nevada IS known for its alien activity…hehe…" She said as sweat ran down the side of her head and she traced one of the glowing red symbols with a finger.

Suddenly the pod's symbols glowed brightly. Angel gasped and fell backwards, dropping both her pack and guitar. The side of the pod that was facing her split into four sections that opened away from each other. Inside the pod was a glowing red light; it was too bright for her to see much of anything. Multiple glowing tentacle-like appendages shot out towards her.

She screamed and moved to run but was tripped as one tentacle wrapped around her right ankle. The others followed suit, wrapping around her wrists, thighs, waist, biceps, and around her other ankle. Angel was then lifted off the ground and held in the air. The young 16-year-old screamed and struggled against them to no avail.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

…_Do not be afraid child...for I mean you no harm…_

Angel froze and stared down into the pod's light. She noticed that the light pulsed like a heartbeat as did the light from the tentacles. "W-Who are you?!"

…_I am known as Primus… I am a robotic life form known as a Cybertronian… _the voice in the light replied.

"Y-You don't seem like a robot." She pointed out as she glanced at the tentacles.

_..Not out here anyway…I wish to speak with you in person, young one… Will you allow me to bring you in…?"_

Angel swallowed the lump in her throat, scared out of her mind. "You w-won't hurt me?"

…_I swear upon my very spark that no harm will come to you…_

She had absolutely no idea what a 'spark' was but something about this being made her feel…protected. After a few moments of thinking it through the young teen nodded her head lightly. "O-Okay, I trust you Primus."

The tentacles pulled her into the light; into the pod. She felt fear jump into her heart as she was consumed by the light.

…_Thank you for your trust, young Angela… _


	2. Two little runaways

Chapter 1

**8 years later…**

"Angel, did you hear me?" A voice spoke.

Angel's mind snapped back into the present and she glanced back at the white Zenvo ST1 following behind her. "I'm sorry Downshift." She replied as they rounded a bend in the mountainous European road.

The Danish sports car let out a chuckle. "Wow, you were completely lost in another world and still managed to stay on the road with ease; I'm envious."

"Ha ha, laugh it up kid; now what were you just telling me?"

"Titanus has reported that all is clear on the West Coast and Valkyrie has reported the same on the East. They are awaiting further instruction from you." He replied.

"Very well tell them to bridge back to base for debrief and rest." She commanded as they pulled off onto a dirt road. They traveled down it a good distance then stopped and transformed. Angel walked along with her ally through the woods when a call suddenly came in.

"Go ahead Sparkplug." She said as she placed a servo against her ear.

"We have a situation, Ma'am." A female voice spoke through the COMMs.

Angel sighed and rubbed her head with her free hand. "PLEASE tell me it doesn't involve Jitterbug and Sixspeed."

"Then I guess I should keep my mouth shut." Sparkplug replied.

Downshift crossed his arms and sighed. "Those two kids are gonna be the death of us."

"Where did they do this time, Sparks?"

"Well…they uhh… They bridged out of base…."

"…THEY DID WHAT?!"

**In Southern Nevada…**

"WWWHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" A little white, black, and red custom 2013 Volkswagen Beetle screamed with glee as she drove as fast as she could on the long stretch of desert road. She heard the loud roar of an engine approaching from behind and giggled happily. "Isn't this fun, Six?!"

A white, red, black, and silver Koenigsegg Agera R pulled up alongside her easily. "Jitterbug, we're going to get into SO much trouble for leaving the base. We should go back." He replied nervously. "Mom's gonna be angry when she finds us."

"Oh come on, Sixy; you need to open up and live a little; you're like the 2nd fastest car on the planet! Put the petal to the metal!" Jitterbug laughed as she nudged him a little. They pulled into a canyon and transformed.

Jitterbug was a bit taller than Arcee while Sixspeed stood slightly shorter than Bumblebee. They were the newest members to the family known as simply 'The Legion'. On Jitterbug's forehead and Sixspeed's abdomen was the symbol of the Legion; a pair of angel wings connected together with an orb floating over the center of the connection. All members bore the mark somewhere on their body, showing where they belonged.

The two younglings walked along together and observed the scenery. "This is so cool; I wonder what else is around this area." Jitterbug giggled as she skipped on ahead.

Sixspeed followed with a grumble; he didn't want to leave the base or even the Compound where the young bots were trained and lived until they were ready for duty. It was forbidden for younglings like them to leave at all, especially without anyone to protect them. They weren't trained properly in fighting and out here Autobots and Decepticons roamed fighting for energon and the planet's survival and M.E.C.H tried to capture any of them. Legion on the other hand worked to keep any signs of the war hidden from any and all humans, but they operated completely without the governments' knowledge. Nobody knew of their existence, human or otherwise. That was how their leader had set things up.

The young speedster didn't remember exactly what their true purpose was but he knew that they were waiting for the right time to reveal themselves and stop something bad from happening, at least that's what Permafrost taught them.

"Man, Frost is gonna be annoyed by us missing class. I can't imagine how Blackout's gonna react when HE finds out we snuck out." Sixspeed spoke as he shuddered.

"Oh big brother won't do anything to us; he loves us too much." She giggled completely oblivious, as usual.

The two young bots walked on before they heard strange sounds. Jitterbug, being the curious little kid she was, ran off to investigate, leaving Sixspeed to chase after her. They soon came upon a large cavern and saw eradicons digging glowing blue crystals out from the cavern. Jitterbug and Sixspeed quickly hid behind some large boulders and observed them carefully.

"Decepticons…and they're digging up energon." Sixspeed pointed out with a whisper.

"Wait how do you know all of that?" The younger bug-bot asked curiously.

"If you paid attention in Permafrost's classes, you'd know yourself."

The young Femme huffed and continued watching with him. "What should we do; confront them?"

Sixspeed looked at her with wide optics. "Are you SERIOUS?! Those are Decepticons and we are still being trained to fight and use our weapons! We wouldn't stand a chance! We need to get out of here before we get spotted!" He whispered harshly.

Jitterbug crossed her arms and pouted but knew Six was right; they really didn't stand a chance. She sighed and nodded before they turned and snuck away. They switched into their vehicle modes and sped off quickly.

"We're going to call for a ground bridge as soon as we are a safe distance away and we are going to report our findings to Mother!" He told her.

**Meanwhile…**

Knockout and Breakdown traveled along the road towards the newly discovered energon mine. The Eradicons were busy harvesting as much as they could and the two of them were heading over to watch over operations in case the Autobots decided to show themselves.

"Hey, do you see what I see?" Breakdown asked.

Knockout looked ahead to see two vehicles pull out of the canyon where the mine was and start heading towards them. Leading was a little Volkswagen Beetle which he didn't have much interests in but the car following caught his attention; it looked like it was built to race.

"New Autobots, perhaps?" His partner asked.

"I'm not too sure; I'm getting pretty strange readings from the two of them. Either way we can't let them escape." Knockout replied before speeding up towards them.

**Back With the Kids…**

"This was a bad idea to begin with; we should have never left. We'll be lucky if we ever get to see the outside world again!" Sixspeed stated as his engine growled.

"Oh come on it was fun while it-Uh oh!" Jitterbug stopped cold and her brother did the same. "Uhh, Six I think we're in trouble!"

The Koenigsegg Agera R pulled up beside her and felt his spark freeze up. Standing ahead of them were two bots that they knew weren't from Legion. One was blue and built buff while the other was red and had a more elegant shape. They both approached the two youngsters.

"So we have a couple spies, eh." The red one asked with a smirk.

Jitterbug trembled and stuttered a response. "W-We were just out for a drive and got lost, that's all!"

"Be quiet, Jitterbug; you know we're not supposed to reveal ourselves!" Sixspeed told her as he pulled ahead to protect his little sister.

"Hmm you two don't seem to be from around her and you don't bear symbols of the Autobots; perhaps we could discuss you two joining the Decepticons." The blue one smirked as he walked closer.

"Why would we want to join your bloodthirsty side when we have Legion?!" Jitterbug retorted with a bit of anger.

"JITTERBUG!"

The two Decepticons looked at each other with confused expressions. "Legion?"

Suddenly, Sixspeed peeled out and drifted around Jitterbug, kicking up a ton of dirt and dust, hiding them from view. "We need to split up and separate them! The red one will chase after me; he looks like he's a sports car type so he should tail me. You should be able to keep ahead of the big blue guy easily enough. If you get far enough away radio of a ground bridge and get back home! I'll try to do the same!" He instructed as he continued spinning around her.

"Six, you barely know how to do this trick! If that Decepticon comes after you it won't matter how fast you go, he'll out maneuver you!" Jitterbug protested.

"I'll be fine and we don't have much of a choice! Now one, two, three, GO!"

**K**nockout and Breakdown approached the dust cloud only to hear engines roaring. The sporty car blasted out from the cover and blew past both of them while the little bug took off to the left; both were going at high speed.

Knockout jumped and transformed before charging after the sports car while Breakdown went after the bug.

"You're not getting away that easily, kid!" The Aston Martin called.

Sixspeed growled but kept just ahead of him; the young bot wanted to make sure he led this guy on a wild chase but Sixspeed himself was a relatively new driver. He had never hit his full speed before and he never even worried about being chased. Those classes weren't given to him quite yet and since he wasn't allowed to leave the base he never tried anything out on his own. Everything he was doing he had seen his mother do when he watched her on Permafrost's and Sparkplug's monitor.

"You're slow old man!" He yelled as his engine roared and he jutted ahead a bit more. "I'm not going anywhere near my FULL speed!"

He heard the Decepticon growl. "You'll regret that comment, punk!"

_"Oh Primus, why did I have to say that?! Jitterbug is starting to rub off on me!"_

00000

"Come here you little brat!" Breakdown snarled as he chased the bug who only giggled at him.

"You're lots of fun! If I'm not locked down when I go home, you wanna play again?"

The large Decepticon didn't know what to think of this little bug. She behaved kind of like a Squishy and it bothered him, as much as he didn't wish to admit it.

"Who are you anyways, kid?" He yelled the question, hoping that she had heard him. For a youngling, she was quick.

"I'm Jitterbug of the Legion, of course! Oh, don't tell anybody I told you that; Mother will get mad if she finds out you know about us!"

"Mother; what's mother?" He asked.

"Mother is mother, silly! She made all of us in Legion. Don't you have a mother?"

Breakdown tried to process what she was talking about but he just couldn't make any sense of it. "I don't understand; what are you talking about, Jitterbug?"

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened in front of them, startling the large blue Decepticon. Jitterbug on the other hand groaned. "Aww, they found me! Well I have to go home; goodbye mister Decepticon!" She called before disappearing into the ground bridge, which closed right after.

Breakdown transformed and looked where the bug had vanished. _"What in Primus is this 'Legion' and who is this 'Mother'? I'm so confused; hopefully Knockout can catch that speedy kid and get us some answers."_ He thought before suddenly resting a servo on his eye patch. It had suddenly began to throb and he knew when it did that, trouble was just around the corner.

"Why do I have a felling things are going to get VERY complicated?"

**Bet you're really curious and confused right now! Don't worry there shall be answers in the following chapters!**


	3. To the Rescue

To the Rescue

"You are in SO much trouble!" Angel growled at Jitterbug as she looked down with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Mommy but please don't blame Sixspeed. He opened the ground bridge but only because I sort of blackmailed him! Please don't punish him, Mommy!"

The older female bot glanced around and immediately looked at the bot who was sitting at the ground bridge controls. "Where is SIXSPEED, Permafrost!?"

The white, turquoise, and black bot looked at her and pushed up his glasses. "I've been trying to get a lock on his location but I can't find him." He replied.

The leader growled and activated her COMMs. "Attention to all members of Legion on duty, we have a youngling who is M.I.A! All agents will ground bridge to the Nevada area and begin their search for Sixspeed ASAP! This is a priority ONE mission! All on duty agents respond and move out!"

"Chief Medic Sparkplug and Lieutenant Rotorblade en route to Nevada!" Came a female voice over the COMMs.

"Ace Sisters General Dusk and Captain Dawn on the way!" Another female voice spoke.

"General Blackout nearing Nevada border!" A deep male voice spoke.

"Captain Valkyrie bridging back to base!" A strong female voice spoke.

"Commander Hotrod speeding to the scene, Ma'am!" Came a male voice with a southern drawl.

Angel then transformed in a flash of light and became a modified black and red F-35 fighter jet. "Activate the ground bridge and send me to where you picked up Jitterbug. Downshift, you'll cover the ground while I cover the sky!"

The second in command nodded and transformed into his alternate mode. There were times where he wished he could transform into whatever he wanted like his mother, but he had to admit that he looked good in this form.

The ground bridge opened up and the two of them took off into it. _"That boy better be safe!"_

**At the Autobot Base…**

"Hmm, this is strange." The orange and white Autobot spoke as he examined the monitors.

The twelve-year-old boy looked up at him curiously then over at the monitors. "What's wrong Ratchet; Decepticons?" He asked.

"It's definitely SOME kind of activity, but it's not Decepticon. I can't identify it from this distance." The Medic replied as he typed then walked over to activate the ground bridge. "I'll have to go and check it out since everyone else is out of the base." He sighed.

Raf shut his Laptop and ran over to the bot. "Can I come; I don't really want to stay here by myself."

Ratchet grumbled and looked at the monitors before looking at him. "I suppose…you may come. There doesn't seem to be any Decepticon activity in the area so it'll just be a recon mission." He replied as he activated the ground bridge before turning and transforming into his alternate mode, an ambulance.

The boy climbed up into the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt. "Ready to go."

The two then headed off through the portal, unsure what they were about to encounter.

**On the Desert Roads…**

Sixspeed swerved as Knockout rammed his bumper. "Hey, watch it!" The young bot yelled as he regained control and picked up speed so he could avoid another hit.

"I may be an automobile enthusiast but I'll gladly total an Autobot in any case!" knockout chuckled as he kept up with the Koenigsegg Agera R.

"For the last time I'm NOT an AUTOBOT!" Sixspeed yelled in frustration.

"Then whose side are you on, kid? Speak up before I really have to put the hurt on you." The Aston Martin spoke as two guns came out of his read fenders and aimed at Sixspeed.

"I can't tell you!"

"Breakdown to Knockout, I lost the bug. She bridged away before I could get a hold of her."

"Hmm, too bad; well I'm about to catch the other one so this won't be a total waste."

Sixspeed listened in on their conversation and was relieved to hear that Jitterbug escaped unharmed. Now he had to figure out how to get away from this Knockout guy and bridge back himself. He had tried multiple times to get in contact with the Legion's base or even an agent but for some reason his COMMs weren't working but theirs were.

_"Just what in the world is…huh?" _He noticed some green vehicles approaching fast. His scans indicated that they weren't Cybertronian in origin and they didn't appear to be any type of military vehicles. It was only when the helicopters appeared in the sky did the young bot realize what he was heading for and quickly slammed on the brakes.

"WHOA!" Knockout yelled as he slammed on his as well and swerved to Sixspeed's left to avoid crashing. He screeched to a halt and growled. "What the FRAG! You almost wrecked both of us!"

Sixspeed didn't bother saying anything; he reversed and spun around before racing in the opposite direction, leaving Knockout behind in confusion. "Hey where are you- AGH!" He yelled as he reversed just in time to evade a shot from one of the helicopters.

Knockout growled and drove away as fast as he could, catching up to the young bot. "So, care to explain why M.E.C.H is here?"

"You're surprised; we our alternate modes aren't made to be incognito…well mine isn't."

The two of them took a sharp turn, Knockout drifting around it easily but Sixspeed nearly lost control.

"Jeez kid, drive much?" Knockout laughed as the Koenigsegg Agera R caught up to him.

"No actually, this is my first time being on an open road and not a closed in training course." Sixspeed replied with an annoyed tone.

"…You're joking, right?" Knockout asked. "How OLD are you actually?"

"Erm… Two and a half Earth years old?" He replied slowly.

It was Knockout's turn to slam on his breaks and nearly cause a wreck. Luckily Sixspeed avoided him. "ARE YOU FRAGGIN' SERIOUS?!"

"Uhh…yes?"

"…What the slag are you?" Knockout asked.

Before Sixspeed could answer the green vehicles came screaming around the bend. The two took off quickly, narrowly avoiding the shots that were fired at them.

"You need to get out of here! It's me they want! That's why I can't get in touch with anyone or bridge out of here!"

"Breakdown to Knockout; what's going on over there?!"

"We got M.E.C.H squishies on our bumpers and apparently the kid says they're after him! We could really use some backup right now, Breakdown!" Knockout shouted as he dodged a shot from a helicopter.

**With Breakdown…**

The large blue vehicle put petal to the metal when he heard the urgency in his partner's voice. "I'm on my way, those bastards are going to pay for what they did to- what the slag?!"

A black and red F-35 flew just over his roof with roaring speed and the blast from it caused him to spin out and get stuck in a ditch on the side of the road. "W-Who the hell was that?!"

A few seconds later a Zenvo ST1 blew past him. "Sorry about that!" He yelled as he chased after the F-35.

Breakdown didn't know what to think. He transformed and ran back onto the road before transforming back and driving after them. "Breakdown to Knockout!"

**Back with Six and Knox…**

"What is it now; we're a little busy!" Knockout grumbled as he rammed into Sixspeed's side and moved him out of the way of a shot.

"You got backup coming!"

The decepticon sighed in relief. "Starscream and some Eradicons I presume?"

"No."

"…No? What do you mean 'no'!?"

"They're not Decepticons but they didn't look like Autobots either! In fact they had that same winged symbol as those two kids! One was a black and red aircraft while the other was some snazzy sports car kind of like the kid that's with you."

"A black and red aircraft… Mother; she's coming!"

"Umm…care to explain kid since we're kind of both in trouble here?" Knockout asked.

"Mother is my-our leader in our group. She's probably looking for me and…she's probably really angry."

"And why would she be angry, kid?"

"B-Because…my sister and I sneaked out of the base."

Knockout was quiet for a moment before he started busting out laughing, startling the younger bot. "Oh boy, you're a little rebel eh? You remind me of myself back when I was younger."

They swerved and avoided more shots. "I didn't want to leave; Jitterbug did! I didn't want anything to do with the outside world, at least not until I was properly trained!" Sixspeed argued.

Suddenly a group of M.E.C.H vehicles cut them off. Choppers filled the sky and all guns were aimed at them.

"Well kid, looks like you don't have time to wait until you're properly trained."

000000000000000

**Knockout and Sixspeed are surrounded and outnumbered but a very miffed Angel is on the way! What will Ratchet and Raf encounter? What are MECH's intentions?**

**...Until next time! ^^**


	4. Flashy Back-up

The red Aston Martin revved its engine in anger as he and Sixspeed were surrounded by MECH. "Scrap…well this is bad."

"Mother; Mother come in. Can you hear me?!" Sixspeed shouted over his COMMs, only receiving static.

"You think with her being an aircraft she'd get her in a second." Knockout grumbled.

Right after he made that comment, they heard the faint rumble of jet engines. Both mechs looked upwards with their rearview mirrors and saw a black dot in the sky. It hovered over them without being noticed.

"MOTHER! Mother down here!Help! Help us!" Sixspeed yelled.

0000000000000000000000

Angel gazed down at the scene with rage. MECH had been a major pain in the ass and had harmed a few Legion members. She prepared to dive at them and unload with heavy artillery when a familiar voice came over her COMMs.

"Valkyrie to Angela Prime; do not engage MECH!" A female voice told her.

"And tell me WHY I shouldn't blow them away, General?" The Femme growled.

"Don't need ya blowing your cover just yet. Besides I have a bone to pick with these guys for our last encounter."

Angel became quiet and studied the scene as she thought deeply. She suddenly heard Sixspeed yelling up to her. His cries for help tore at her spark; even though she didn't really birth the Legion members, she had used her power from the spark of Primus to give them life and she raised and trained them like they were her own children. They all called her mother for a reason after all.

"Calm down, Boss…I'll handle this and return with Six in toe."

Angel thought deeply once more before sighing. "Very well, General Valkyrie; I shall leave this to you and Downshift."

0000000000000000000000

The two mechs below watched in shock as the F-35 turned and disappeared through a ground bridge. Sixspeed couldn't believe it; she had just abandoned him. The young bot felt as if his world had just come crashing down.

"So much for backup! I thought she was on your side!" Knockout yelled as some MECH agents stepped out of the vehicles and aimed weapons at them. "Breakdown; we could really use some HELP here! That Femme who flew over you just took off without firing a single shot!"

"I'm hurrying; I'm hurrying!"

"WELL HURRY FASTER!" Knockout screamed over his COMMs.

Suddenly they heard the loud rumble of an engine approaching along with loud music.

"_-The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners_

_You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it_

_Like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us._

_You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up?_

_For sizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up_

_You bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck!"_

Everyone looked to the road and saw a Custom Hummer H3 approaching them as the song went into its chorus and thumped heavily through the vehicle's speakers.

"_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._

_Till the smoke clears out-am I high; Perhaps._

_I'ma rip this shit/till my bone collapse._

_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._

_Till the smoke clears out-am I high; Perhaps._

_I'ma rip this shit/till my bone collapse."_

The Hummer had an extra set of rear wheels and was white with black accents and cerulean and turquoise flames. It also had a black hood and roof. The radio clicked off as it rolled off the road and faced the MECH agents. They aimed at the large vehicle, unable to see inside because of the deeply tinted windows. The Hummer's engine revved loudly as if it were warning them to back off.

"Someone you recognize, kid?" Knockout asked.

"No, I'm not familiar with all the alternate modes of the others but they have our symbol so they must be an ally." Sixspeed replied.

Suddenly the newcomer charged at the MECH agents with a burst of speed. The humans quickly scattered out of its way as the unknown ally smashed into some of their vehicles, sending them flying out of the way. The Hummer drifted around the two mechs and took off the way it came.

"GO NOW!" Sixspeed yelled as he floored it and chased after the Hummer; Knockout following right behind.

The three vehicles raced down the road; Knockout in front, Sixspeed in the middle, and the Hummer bringing up the rear. There were MECH vehicles behind them shooting but the Hummer stayed between them, taking the damage but didn't seem to be even slightly affected.

"Hey big guy, you gonna make it out of this?!" Knockout yelled in a slight taunt but the Hummer didn't respond.

"Knockout!"

Breakdown came racing around a bend and ended up behind the Hummer and nearly getting shot. The stranger slowed and pulled behind him to protect him from the shots allowing the blue SUV to join his partner up front. "What the frag is going on and who's the new guy?"

"MECH's what's going on and I don't know but he has the same symbol as the kid and he saved our afts so I guess he's on our side!"

Suddenly they heard multiple tires screeching and looked back with their mirrors to see all the MECH vehicles crashing into each other and veering out of control. Before they could ask any questions the Hummer roared ahead of them.

"Follow me; stay on my bumper!"

Knockout and Breakdown both noticed the pitch of the vehicles and yelled in unison, "YOU'RE A FEMME?!"

The Hummer didn't reply as it turned off the road and drove into a large maze of a canyon. The convoy took multiple twists and turns before the Hummer finally slowed to a stop. The three mechs transformed and looked at her.

"Who are you exactly?" Knockout asked.

Instead of answering him the Hummer transformed into a femme with her back turned towards them. She was white with turquoise, cerulean, and black markings and even chrome. There were four wheels on her back with the spare in the middle and her last two tires were a part of her pedes. She was slightly shorter than Breakdown and had a muscular build but still had a feminine figure.

"G-G-GENERAL VALKYRIE?!" Sixspeed exclaimed as his optics went wide.

The two Decepticons looked at each other before noticing that the femme was now turned around and looking at the kid with her arms crossed. Her optics were turquoise with yellow pupils.

"Sixspeed!" She said with an agitated and commanding tone, making the youngling jump and stand at attention with a terrified look on his faceplate. She walked past Breakdown and Knockout and stood over the smaller bot. "You're in A LOT of trouble, Six! Do you know the amount of headache you and Bugs have caused for EVERYONE today!?"

"I-I'm sorry General; I didn't mean to cause an uproar! Jitterbug made me do it!" Sixspeed protested but quickly shut up when she growled.

"You let a little squirt like her intimidate you into sneaking out of the Compound, breaking serious rules and regulations, and hacking into the spacebridge system?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sixspeed looked down a little ashamed and didn't reply; he knew she was making valid points. He should have said no to Jitterbug, but he didn't and now things were absolute chaos. He felt like hiding under a rock from all the embarrassment.

Knockout and Breakdown watched the two of them with curiosity. Valkyrie eyed the youngster before sighing and rubbing her helm. "Look kid; I'm honestly not mad about you sneaking off. Only that the boss lady was using her resources to locate you and nearly nuked all those MECH agents that had you and the pretty boy over there surrounded." She said as she jabbed a thumb back in Knockouts direction.

"Pretty boy?" Knockout asked with a raised brow. _"She thinks I'm flashy?! She should take a look in the mirror!"_

"S-She almost killed them…to protect us?"

"I had to shout at her to get her to stand down and return to base without harming anyone." She replied with a smirk. "When one of her younglings is in danger Mother turns into Mama Monster."

Sixspeed smiled a little, but he didn't feel any better; he had still caused uproar and he wasn't looking forward to the punishment he'd receive when they got home.

"Okay, you've had your little pow-wow, now we want some explanations." Knockout stated as he and Breakdown approached. "Who the frag are you guys and whose side are you on?"

Valkyrie turned sharply and glared at the smaller mech, causing Knockout out to surprisingly become uneasy. "Like I need to answer the questions of a little flashy Con _Pretty-Boy_. Why don't you just get going on your merry way before those idiots find ya again?" She growled.

Knockout smirked. "Rather rude for a femme; you sure you're not a mech in disguise?" He then pointed at her. "And you're calling me flashy; take a look in the mirror."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and approached until she was standing over Knockout and leaning over to stare at him optic to optic. "You got a problem with my alt form _Pretty Boy_?" She snarled with a venomous glare.

If there was one thing the medic knew, it was that you NEVER insult a femme's looks, especially one that towered over you. He recoiled and held up his servos. "Whoa, whoa; I didn't say that at all! You're just r-really flashy!" He stuttered before looking back at Breakdown as he back up. "You mind helping me out here?"

The big mech chuckled and shook his head as he crossed his arms. "You brought this on yourself, Doc. I know how to pick my fights and you just picked a bad one."

"Let me make somethin' clear to ya, you little runt!" Valkyrie said as she approached and cornered Knockout against a large rock wall. "I'm flashy for a reason; I get lots of good work out of just being the way I am and if I don't recall my flashiness saved your ass from getting shot up by those humans! So if you wanna piss me off even more…" She pulled back and punched the rock wall just beside the medics head.

Knockout froze when she pulled back to punch but was very relieved that she had punched the wall, until he heard a loud rumbling. He looked at the wall behind him and stared in shock as he backed away; the massive rock crumbled into a heap. _"Not even Breakdown could that with a single punch! What kind of monster is this femme?!"_

"And just so you know, that was me holding back…WAY BACK." Valkyrie growled as she turned and faced the medic.

Both Decepticons stared at her in pure shock as Sixspeed walked over and stood beside her. The sound of an approaching engine rung through the canyon. Knockout pulled out his Energon Prod and Breakdown transformed his servo into a hammer, ready for battle. Sixspeed hid behind Valkyrie who merely had her arms crossed.

The engine grew louder and soon what seemed to be a MECH vehicle approaching them. Knockout and Breakdown went to charge but Valkyrie grabbed them both and held them back. "Put those things away before I shove them where the sun don't shine; he's with us."

"With you; you have a human ally in MECH?" Breakdown asked as he and Knockout looked back at the car that had now stopped just twenty feet from them.

"Well that was enough excitement for tonight." A male voice came from the vehicle.

"Mind dropping the disguise there, Downshift? You're confusing the Cons." Valkyrie said as she released them.

"Oh it's still on? Damn I didn't realize." The vehicle laughed.

Suddenly the MECH car seemed to dissolve and in its place sat the white Zenvo ST1 that had passed Breakdown earlier. Before Knockout and Breakdown could even ask questions, a groundbridge opened up to the left of the group.

The Zenvo ST1 transformed into a mech who was mostly white in color except for a few blue accents here and there. He smiled warmly and sighed. "Looks like our ride's here."

"Who...wha… You were just a-then you turned into a-WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU GUYS?!" Knockout out yelled, fed up with the whole charade.

Downshift looked towards Valkyrie and Sixspeed, giving the femme a small nod. Valkyrie returned the nod and told Six to follow her. They went through the groundbridge, leaving him alone with Knockout and Breakdown. The white mech crossed his arms. "Guess telling you guys that you saw nothing would be rather stupid of me, huh?"

"VERY stupid." Knockout replied flatly as he crossed his arms as well.

"Well I can't really tell you anything since it's not the time yet. It'll be a while before we get acquainted if Mother is correct, which I doubt she isn't. So until then…" Downshift smiled and turned with a wave before heading for the ground bridge. "Be careful of MECH; just cuz they're a bunch of humans doesn't mean they're any less dangerous."

"Hold it!" Knockout yelled as he stopped him by placing his energon rod in front of him.

Downshift looked at him with a raised brow. "Look, I'm not allowed to tell you anything and we're not looking for a fight with you guys. We have our own war to deal with and we have no interest in the Autobots or Decepticons at the moment. That's all I can say."

Knockout's optics locked with the younger mech's and he could tell the guy was being honest and wouldn't fight. He let out a heavy sigh and lowered the rod. "I…I just want to know what'll happen to that kid. He told me he snuck out of the base you have."

"And the bug too; what is this 'Mother' going to do to them now that they're back?" Breakdown added

Downshift looked at him a little surprised by their concern for Sixspeed's and Jitterbug's well-being but then smiled warmly. "The worst those two will get is probably a good scolding and lecture. Mother wouldn't ever harm them or any of us. You don't need to worry."

He noted the two mechs relax slightly at his assurance and turned to the ground bridge. "Farewell."

Knockout and Breakdown looked at him as he disappeared into the ground bridge which closed right behind him, leaving them alone. They stood there silently for a while before Breakdown sighed and rubbed his helm. "Man I need some high grade."

"You and me both." Knockout chuckled as he looked up at his friend.

They both smiled before looking back to where the ground bridge had been. "Any ideas what that guy was talking about?"

The medic shrugged and turned around. "It's none of our business it seems… Come on, we should get back to the Nemesis before Megatron throws a fit."

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while; I'm just dealing with...emotional issues and the medications I'm on have been giving me writers block. I'm glad this was nearly done before hand.**

**Anyhow Knockout meets a femme that he can't handle. lol Valkyrie WILL be giving him problems in the future. She's one of my favorites.**

**Next up; we check on Ratchet and Raf; what have these two run into? Find out net!  
**

**0000000000000000000000**

**Oh and I'm starting a questioner thing; if you have any questions for any of my characters in this story just put them in comments. After I get enough they'll answer them in a little chapter. **


End file.
